2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Tree
Walkthrough The Gnome Named King Narnode Shareen Head to King Narnode Shareen to begin the quest and speak to him. This begins The Grand Tree. ''He explains that there is a tiny problem that the grand tree is dying and you have to solve his problem. He requests that you speak to another Gnome otherwise known as Hazelmere. He offers the quest and you are given a bark sample and a translation book so that you can deal with Hazelmere. The gnome called Hazelmere is found in a small island that is east of Yanille. Make your way there and hand the bark sample to hazelmere. He will speak giberish for a few seconds until he understand that you can't tell what he's saying. He will borrow your sample and write down a short message. In case you have better things to do here what it says ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A man came to me with the Kings Seal I gave the man daconia rocks and daconia rocks will kill the tree! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''The Human Named Charlie' Return back to the Grand tree and speak with the king and tell him off what you learnt. You must say all the words correctly otherwise you will have to retry. The king instantly becomes nervous about the daconia rocks, and tells you that the Daconia rocks are supossed to kill the tree in case it grew out of hand. Narnode Shareen orders you to speak with Glough his military Gnome. He is located just to the south-east of the Grand tree striding around in a tree house. Once you talk to him he will make it evident that he and humans don't mix. He says that he himself will take care of the problem and that you are to report back to the Gnome King. He will tell you that Glough has caught the culprit a human caught with daconia rocks. Head up the ladder to interogate this so called culprit who will spill the bean about glough hiring him to get the rocks. He asks for a small favour in checking glough's house for evidence. The Gnome Named Glough Head to his house and check his cupboard. Inside is his journal outlining his world domination schemes and not following his generations of keeping out of human's sight. When you ask Glough about this however he is mad and will thrown you in next to the other human or more commonly known as Charlie. He once again asks to remove the blame from him and onto Glough by heading to the ship yard. He will give you the password which is known as Ka-Lu-Min. The king will release you and to exit you must use a glider which will crash down right near the shipping yard. Run east and head to the gate with the password. And head to the level 22 foreman somewhere in the docks. You can either kill him he will drop a lumber order, or you could answer his questions. The answers are 1. Sadly his wife is no longer with us. 2. He loves worm holes 3. Anita The foreman will either hand the lumber order over or die and drop it either way read it. Glough has ordered him to build 30 battleships in order to take over 2006scape! Head back to the entrance of the tree Gnome village to create and talk to FEMI who will sneak you in with her food cart. Head to the king, but he refuses to believe your information. Head up to the top to question charlie about the case and he will require you to speak to Anita. The Gnome named Anita and The Black Demon Head to the west of the swamp and climb up and speak to anita. She will give you a key that enables you to access glough's chest. Head back to Glough's tree house and open the chest. 4 Twigs will be given to you. One is a T one is a U one is a Z and one is a O. They spell tuzo climb up at the east end of Glough's house which requires 25 agility (If you haven't got it already head to the Gnome course) and at the top there should be 4 short stands. Spell tuzo on them and a trapdoor will appear. Be prepared for the fight. Once your downstairs an old 'Friend' will appear and explain to you that you can't stop him. You'll spy that he has brought a black demon along for the ride and you'll have to fight him/her/it. Attempt to beat him anyway you can. Catch him on the rocks and mage/range him/her/it to death or get up close and personal with a melee weapon. You choose. Afterwards head through to the end of the tunnel and speak to King Naradeen Shareen and tell him off what has occured. He will send a gaurd to see if you were telling the truth. And glough the traitor is found and thrown in jail. However now you must Search every root to find a daconia rock. Once completed talk the king and the quest has been completed! Quests that require this quest *Monkey Madness *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Awowogei Category:Quests Category:Needs quest info Category:Needs noteable-features info Category:Needs image